<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>那些在布里斯班的日子 by Cillynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491945">那些在布里斯班的日子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn'>Cillynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:26:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“珍珠奶茶。”<br/>“怎么每次都喝这个？”朋友站在柜台前喝着冰柠茶问我，“这么热天，水果茶多好。”<br/>我默默嚼着珍珠，半晌抬起头。<br/>“想听个童话吗？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>那些在布里斯班的日子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*breddy无差，饮品店老板设定<br/>*第三者“我”的视角<br/>*没去过au不对劲的事都是我想当然编的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我第一次喝珍珠奶茶，是在昆士兰大学留学的日子里。从学校到公寓，从公寓到学校，两点一线，这就是我那些个枯燥的日日夜夜。我本就是个固执到因循守旧的人，固执到了每天出去都自己打好一杯白开水，拿着保温杯出门的地步。若不是那天晚上杯子被锁在了图书馆，我第二天绝不会遇见他们。<br/>那天晴朗的像是每一个布里斯班的早上，但又似乎更明媚一点。我打着伞，破天荒的走进了在我去学校路上的那家小饮品店。里面是两个亚裔年轻人，大概正在忙着准备饮品原料。从来没进过任何饮品店的我看着百花齐放的菜单眼花缭乱，我摇摇头，想竭力拜托前一天晚上因熬夜带来的疲倦。<br/>“Anything want？”戴眼镜那位放下手中的牛奶来招呼我。旁边那个高一点的只是微微偏过头看了我一眼，继续向旁边的保温桶里加红茶。<br/>“Ah……donno. So what do you recommend? ”我一边摁着太阳穴一边叹气。<br/>估计哪家饮品店老板也没见过我这种人，那两个人眼底藏着几丝诧异对视了一眼，戴眼镜的男人转过头，极其理所应当的对我说：“Bubble tea of course！”<br/>“OK I’ d take it.”我都没意识到自己在说什么，直到里面那哥们儿向红茶里添奶的时候我才想起来，我不喝甜的。<br/>算了，晚了。我只能认输一样补一句：“warm tea please.”<br/>反正以后也不碰这死甜玩意儿了。<br/>我抱着这样的想法，半倚靠在柜台前。戴眼镜的男人朝我微微笑了笑，给我递了一个带冰袋的眼罩：“You look so tired.”<br/>“......Stayed up last night.”我重重叹了口气，“Thank you, man.”<br/>“Ah……Chinese too？”他们俩又对视一眼，露出一个“我们都懂”的表情。<br/>“You both too!”我没忍住，笑了出来。<br/>这就是我喝珍珠奶茶的第一次。本来就临时打算偶尔来这一次，直到我抬眼看到高个子朋友用纸巾小心翼翼的擦着杯沿上溅出的奶茶，眼镜朋友明快的微笑，而当你我的指尖触碰到杯壁时，那份温度又让我恍然想起了初恋的温暖。他们爽快的借给了我眼罩，虽然我觉得那一瞬间，熬夜的头晕脑胀消失了。<br/>那天中午，我还回了眼罩，他们正忙，我们也没怎么搭话。我打着伞离开这家店，却觉得我离他们越来越近。</p><p>我成了这家小店的常客。每天早上去买一杯柠檬水，中午尽量抽空去买一杯珍奶或者水果茶，晚上再按着心意买一杯茶。戴眼镜那人叫Brett杨博尧，他和从小到大的发小Eddy陈韦丞一起开了这家店。早上我永远是第一个，去和他们打每一天清晨的第一个招呼，去拿他们两个给我备好的那杯柠檬水——酸度适中，温度正好，最适合提神醒脑不过了。晨光透过柠檬片吻在我的手上，枯燥无味的日子在这一刻开始愉快的跳跃起来。不过，我更愿意晚上到他们那里去，踏进那片明亮柔和的黄色灯光中。<br/>我已经说过了，我是一个固执的人，固执到了连为生活增加几个朋友都做不到，但我却愿意因为一杯不合口味的珍奶改变自己的习惯——或者，准确些，为了两个萍水相逢的男人改变我的习惯。<br/>因为课业带来的繁忙，我总要一个人一直忙碌到深夜。这时踏入他们的小店，就能享受一杯提前定好的茶，和一场愉快的小型小提琴演奏会（小型是说只有我一个观众）。<br/>他们都是隔壁昆士兰音乐学院的top students，只在那几个特定时间营业，其他时间要么练琴，要么演出，偶尔去上上课刷刷学分。这间房子他们租着，更多为了当一个无人打扰的琴房。<br/>“怎么会想到做这个？”我那天一直从天光微亮忙到天黑，在户外就几乎没见到太阳，晚上猛点一杯bbt补充卡路里（并不健康当然）。我摇着杯子问他们，珍珠在杯底颤悠悠的晃动着。<br/>他们两个很快的看了对方一下，同时咧嘴一笑：<br/>“Coz it’s our favourite!”<br/>“BBT！”</p><p>看他们两个拉琴是那段日子里最快乐的事。我咬着吸管，半眯着眼，靠在柜台上，听过了杨博尧干净清亮的柴小协和勃小协，陈韦丞悠扬动听的西小协和勃小协。我最爱的还是他们一起拉各种双小协的时候，尽管他们的技术和那些知名独奏家还有差距，但那份感觉和默契是因工作需要偶尔合作一次同事伙伴所没有的。他们两个有时候会试着突破自己去练一些高难度的pieces，没完没了的讲viola jokes（陈韦丞就是澳洲谐音梗王！），兴致来了还会玩小提琴版的你拉我猜，开始还带我一起玩。两把下来以后我就举手认输，大声抗议：“和你俩玩简直就像是和结婚的小两口一起玩！”<br/>他俩仰面大笑，杨博尧甚至会笑到满脸通红。</p><p>这种玩笑乍一听可能有点过分——你知道，我不爱说瞎话，这只是我偶然撞破的。那天早上我去取提神柠檬水，正好看到陈韦丞的琴吻——一个有些错位的琴吻。<br/>多了一个，几乎错位到喉结上了。<br/>一样，前一天晚上熬了夜，我想都没想直愣愣的指着它：“天，Eddy，你昨天这是什么糟糕的练琴姿势啊。”<br/>陈韦丞只顾打哈欠和傻笑，以及看着杨博尧，活像一只摇着尾巴的大金毛。那家伙腾的一下红了脸，爱说话的人罕见的闭上了嘴。</p><p>陈韦丞是一个把话全都死命憋在上锁的话匣子里的人，而杨博尧就是那把钥匙。他只会和杨博尧在一起时变得话多起来，并且将对杨博尧的全部情感毫无保留的释放出来。他钢琴弹得不错，是月光愿意为他的德彪西多驻足欣赏几首曲子的程度。他偶尔会给杨博尧当钢伴，两个人练琴，即兴，什么都有。在我点破了那个微妙不可言的“琴吻”的那天晚上，他们两个即兴作了一首钢琴和小提琴协奏曲。一曲毕了，店中灯光依旧，窗外呢喃着小雨，杨博尧放下琴，陈韦丞吻了他的手；杨博尧瞬间像是喝多了酒，陈韦丞只是淡淡笑着，说，她不是知道了么。<br/>一切是那么自然，像是窗外那场雨。</p><p>我有那么一瞬间真的步入了他们的世界吗？又抑或说他们两个的世界里我可曾迎面相逢？<br/>我听着他们的Navarra，小心地掩饰好自己那份不经意的脆弱。倘若一直孤独寂寞，脆弱敏感才不会大驾光临，只有曾经经历过，拥有过，在乎过，才会给它们可乘之机，才能更深切体会到一份无以言表的痛楚。</p><p> </p><p>那天早上，我破例多点了一杯珍奶。<br/>“我要回国了。”我看着他们，看着云淡风轻，如同晚上问他们拉一曲Liebesleid（爱的忧伤）可好。<br/>“毕业了？”杨博尧笑着，“恭喜。”<br/>陈韦丞小心翼翼的擦着溅上杯沿的奶茶，温度正好，如同初恋的温暖。<br/>一切恍如昨日。</p><p> </p><p>后来，我们虽然会互相祝福节日快乐，偶尔吐槽一下生活的种种，但再没见过面。我听说他们后来决定做世界巡演，为此不辞辛苦去悉尼街头卖艺筹款睡大街，就找到了一位他们的粉丝，请她帮忙带两杯珍珠奶茶和我力所能及的捐款。<br/>于是，当我穿梭在嘈杂无言的人世中，感到彷徨无助时，我就会点一杯bbt来提醒自己，那些在布里斯班的日子，那对忙于巡演的小提琴演奏家——那些在布里斯班，喝着bbt，和与饮品店中无数美好擦身而过的日子。</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>